livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Ridgewood High
Ridgewood High School 'was the high school that Liv, Maddie, Joey, and Parker attended. Their school's mascot is the Fighting Porcupine. Known Staff *Principal Fickman is the school principal. *Superintendent Kneebauer is the school superintendent. *Sylvia is one of the lunch ladies. *Mr. Clodfelter is the home ec teacher Former Staff *Karen Rooney was the school psychologist in Season One, and was the vice principal in season 2 and 3. *Pete Rooney was the school basketball coach in seasons 1-3 but got transferred to Beloit University. Appearances 'Season 1 *Twin-A-Rooney (First appearance) *Team-A-Rooney *Sleep-A-Rooney *Steal-A-Rooney *Kang-A-Rooney *Dodge-A-Rooney *Brain-A-Rooney *Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Fa La La La-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Dump-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Slump-A-Rooney *Shoe-A-Rooney *Howl-A-Rooney *Flashback-A-Rooney *BFF-A-Rooney *Song-A-Rooney *Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney 'Season 2' *Premiere-A-Rooney *Pottery-A-Rooney *Helgaween-A-Rooney *Kathy Kan-A-Rooney *Match-A-Rooney *Hoops-A-Rooney *New Year's Eve-A-Rooney *Bro-Cave-A-Rooney *Upcycle-A-Rooney *Rate-A-Rooney *Detention-A-Rooney *Muffler-A-Rooney *Gift-A-Rooney *Neighbors-A-Rooney *Repeat-A-Rooney *Cook-A-Rooney *Prom-A-Rooney *Flugelball-A-Rooney *Triangle-A-Rooney *Frame-A-Rooney *SPARF-A-Rooney *Champ-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Continued-A-Rooney *Voltage-A-Rooney *Co-Star-A-Rooney *Haunt-A-Rooney *Cowbell-A-Rooney *Grandma-A-Rooney *Ridgewood-A-Rooney *Coach-A-Rooney *Dream-A-Rooney *Home Run-A-Rooney *Scoop-A-Rooney *Choose-A-Rooney *Friend-A-Rooney *SkyVolt-A-Rooney (Last appearance) Former Students *Pete Rooney (Class of 1989) *Amy Smalls(Class of 1989) *Liv Rooney(Class of 2016) *Maddie Rooney(Class of 2016) *Willow Cruz(Class of 2016) *Joey Rooney(Class of 2017) *Parker Rooney(Class of 2019) *Andie Bustamante(Class of 2016) *Holden Dippledorf(Class of 2016) *Stains(Class of 2016) *Lacey(Class of 2016) *Cassie(Class of 2016) *Kylie(Class of 2016) *Ocean(Class of 2016) *Diggie Smalls(Class of 2017) *Artie Smalls(Class of 2017) *Skippy Ramirez(Class of 2017) *Skyler(Class of 2017) *Alex(Class of 2017) *Samantha(Class of 2017) Cowbell Week Most of the activities at Ridgewood High seem to revolve around sports. However during a period where no athletic activity is available, the school has an activity called "Cowbell Week" (see Cowbell-A-Rooney). Cowbell Week is an activity where students run around with cowbells tied to straps that they throw around random students. Once a student gets a cowbell around his or her neck, he or she is required to imitate cattle and wear that cowbell for the duration of the game. No method of belling a student is illegal, providing it doesn't cause any injuries in the process. When the last two students are unbelled, the winner is decided by a ceremony called "Night of the Cowbell" where players have to jump on a springboard and place a bell around a basketball hoop with a felt cow head over the basket. If both players succeed in belling the cow, the basketball hoop is raised for another round, and more if necessary. Trivia *The school's mascot is the Fighting Porcupine. *The Fighting Porcupine has its own statue in the school and appears on the back of the basketball team's uniform. *The school's colours are purple, blue, and white. *The school mascot's name is Paulie, the Fighting Porcupine. *The school's mascot was temporarily changed to Bobby the Butterstick by Principal Kneebauer. *Liv, Maddie and Willow all graduated from Ridgewood High in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *The graduation gowns are purple as seen in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *It is last seen in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *It's the first school shown in the show, the second being BOOMS. Gallery Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Schools